


Wizards or Shinigami

by I Write What I Want (SpeckledCoffeeCups)



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mention and depiction of self harm, Multi, mention and depiction of molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/I%20Write%20What%20I%20Want
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Shinigami are sent to Hogwarts to keep an eye out for possible Aizen supporters, they meet Ketakoshka Castlionia and Anna Maylira.  What they don't know are these two girls are also Shinigami, but they have more secrets than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ketakoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/gifts).



> Thank you for clicking!  
> Firstly: This is a repost from my Fanfiction account (Moonstar2015) I shut down a few years back due to personal issues. Now that everything is cleared up I decided to republish a newly updated version of the story here.  
> Secondly: I am friends with the author Ketakoshka in real life. If you don't believe me that's fine, but what purpose would I have to borrow her characters and use them in my story? None. Check her out though she has some... interesting works.  
> Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to comment. Love you guys.

Anna POV

The train station is a bustle of people.  Saying goodbye to family and other’s sending off their first child to Hogwarts.  Upper classmen laugh with friends, reuniting with their house colors obvious segregators. I note it and scratch out another sentence.  _Houses should display the strongest qualities in a witch or wizard not subliminally enforce segregation._ _Why is a Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship looked on so poorly? Forget having blood shared among the houses, you might as well be preforming a séance._

“Anna,” a busty blonde nudges my shoulder.  I close my notebook and look up.  “We should be getting on the train.” Keta states with a yawn.  I’m tired as well, our family refusing to let us leave without a party. Ggio almost cried.  Poor soul.  I hated having to renter the living world, it’s so sad.  People don’t take the time to connect any more.  At least with Ggio and Darin they take the time to ask how you are, or if you had a good day. The living are so cruel.

I shove my notebook into my bag, and grab my suitcases tugging them behind me and up onto the train platform. Keta looks into the first car, and steals the room, quickly making do with our luggage. Magic is helpful when you don’t want to carry four bags through King’s Cross.  I throw my body onto the seat and tug my sleeves down before carding my dark blue bangs from my face.  I should have cut them before I came. 

“You good?” Keta asks pulling her legs up next to her, trying to get comfortable for the next six hour ride. 

“Yeah,” I breathe out slowly.  “Didn’t think it would be this hard to leave this time.”

She smiles knowingly.  We just got them back. Literally. 

“It’ll be okay… Get some rest it’ll be a long trip.” She states softly fingering the charm on her neck.  I turn over and close my eyes, hope for some rest.

Ichigo POV

I slam the boot down on the car. 

“Why are we here again?” I grumble again looking back to Rukia. She pushes her hair off her neck before speaking slowly.

“Because Ichigo.  Soutaicho needed someone to search out Aizen supporters.”

I grumble and grasp my duffle bag tighter. “Sure because we totally have a chance against him.” Rukia sighs and touches my wrist.

“Please Ichigo try and be positive.” She says closing her eyes. “I know everything is still…. Touchy with Yamamoto after Hueco Mundo but maybe this is the vacation you need.” She murmurs.  I breathe deeply before nodding. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Hurry up, the train is going to take off.” Toushiro states, the youngest taicho pulling his scarf around his neck tighter when a cold wind blows through. He shivers before stepping off quickly towards the train station and looking for the desired platform. 

“They said 9 ¾ right taicho?” Matsumoto questions looking around the station.  Toushiro nods scanning the area searching for sign 10.  Renji is the first to notice, and ushers the transfer students towards the pillar. 

“They said step through right?” I ask and he shrugs and walks towards it slowly touching the pillar.  We all watch as it gives way under his hand and he steps through.  We follow closely behind to see Renji searching through his bag for his phone.  Pulling it out he types something in before looking up.

“There you are.” He states and Toushiro rolls his eyes. 

“As if we would allow you to run rampant on these school children.” He states and Rangiku laughs before the youngest taicho glares at her. She looks aside for a moment before walking towards the train.  Byakuya speaks up for the first time, looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Abarai, Rukia.” He states and the two nod following him off down to another train car.  I sigh and look to Toushiro and Rangiku to see the two looking away from each other, the tension slowly increasing.  Of course. I turn and start to search for a car.  Maybe nap for the next couple hours, ignore the reason why we are here.  I search for an empty car, finding none before bumping into a person. I look up, an apology already on my tongue.

“Watch it mud-blood.” A blonde boy bites. I step back.

“I’m sorry,” I state and the boy glares.

“You should be.”

I roll my eyes before moving to step around him. The boy grabs my arm turning me around and pushing me against the wall.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” The blonde snaps.  I swallow tightly.

“Chill man I said I was-“

“Draco God Damnit. Let the kid go.” I turn and see a girl, late teens, with dark blue hair standing outside the door.  The boy glares at her annoyed before she narrows her eyes. “Now Draco.  Or I’ll wake Keta.” She snaps crossing her arms.

“You slag-“

“Piss off.  I bet Crab and Goyle are dying to have their little prince back.” She snaps.  Draco huffs then stalks back off in the direction he came from.  The girl sighs and leans against the door frame.

“Sorry… he’s a bit of a prick.” She states crossing her arms. Looking up she smiles kindly. “Do you need a car? My sister is the only other person in here.” She states touching her bangs.  They catch the light and blue flashes catching our eyes.  I nod and she moves back pushing the door open.  “Oh, sorry I didn’t know you were up.” She states.  I enter the room and see a girl with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She’s beautiful.

“Yeah, you woke me.” She states and meets my eyes. “I’m Ketakoshka.” She says and tucks her legs underneath her. 

“Ichigo.” I state and throw my bag into the overhead compartment. She smiles and Toushiro sits down next to the blue haired girl. He looks relatively normal next to her.  She’s a touch short.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.  First years?” She asks and takes a quick look at Toushiro. His eyes narrow.

“I’m a 6th year actually.” He states harshly.  Keta smiles kindly at him as I settle in the seat next to her.

“Sorry.  If it makes you feel better I tell Anyu she’s a first year too.” She says and the blue haired girl glares.

“Shut it Keta.  And don’t call me that.” She says crossing her arms. “My name is Anna.” She states and thumbs the cuff of her sleeves leaving an awkward silence.  I speak next trying to avoid the previous subject.

“So-“

“Harry!” Keta pipes up cutting me off.  I follow her line of sight and see a dark haired boy followed by two gingers. We’d done our research.  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The boy who lived and his friends. 

“Hi Anna.” Ron pipes up with a smile at her.  She smiles back, pink tinge coating her cheeks.  Keta smirks and looks back to the trio motioning them in, patting the seat between us.  He waves her off.

“Thanks but we wanted to just peak in.  Ginny and Luna are waiting back in the car.  We… have some things to discuss.” He says and glances quickly in my direction.  “I’ll let Anna know when we get to the common room, she can let you know.” He says and Keta laughs.

“Please Harry, just because I’m Slytherin doesn’t mean I can’t be seen with you!” She laughs and leans back in the plush fabric.

“It’s best not to raise suspicions.  Last time Slytherins and Gryffindors mingled it didn’t end well.” Harry states and rubs the back of his hand. Keta’s eyes flash there for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

“Okay.  Let me know if you need any help.  I’m sure I could wrangle a few students to help.” Harry thanks her and then leaves but not without Ron waving furiously at Anna. She fiddles with her fingers before breathing slowly.

“What was that about?” Rangiku asks, her naturally curious attitude getting the best of her. 

“We had a bad teacher last year.  Kind of abused everyone, hurt students.  Really nasty honestly.” Anna speaks up while looking at her nails and then twisting a ring on her finger.

“She refused to teach.  Harry and his lads ran off and ended up losing Sirius during the battle.  It was a tough year.” Keta finishes.  I rub the back of my neck and look towards Anna.  She flicks her bangs out of her face again and snorts at something on her phone.

“Look what Darin sent me.” She says tossing Keta her phone.  I don’t get a chance to see the image, but Keta finds it hilarious.

“Serves him right trying to hide the nerf guns.” She taunts and tosses the phone back to Anna.  Anna eyes Toushiro for a moment.

“So y’all aren’t English.  What are you doing coming to Hogwarts?” She asks crossing her legs. 

“Transfer program. Our boarding school in Japan approved us for a transfer.  I think Hogwarts sent a few students to our school as well.” Toushiro states easily.  Anna twists in her seat to face Toushiro head on. 

“I went to school in Japan for a year, I wonder if I saw you.”

“Probably not.  We all started out in different branches. Where were you focused?” Toushiro asks stumping her.  She breathes before speaking.

“I think the Tokyo center. It was a long time ago.” She says and turns back to grab her phone.  “I’ll be back.” She stands and leaves the car.  Toushiro looks to the window and sighs.

“I think I angered her.” He says and Keta shrugs.

“Probably not.  She’s just tired, our family kept us up all night.”

“So you are sisters?” Rangiku asks and Keta waves her hand so-so.

“Yes and no.  By law adopted but her brother is dating my sister.  It’s complicated.” She says and yawns. “Sorry I might fall asleep.” She murmurs and leans her head against the cold window.  Within moments she’s out and when Anna reenters the room, she sits down and glances to Keta with a sigh.

“Idiot.” She states and leans against the back of the car. Her eyes close and within moments she also is asleep. We three look to each other confused. I cave first and pull out my phone deciding to play solitaire for the next couple hours. 

Three failed games and two movies later, a voice comes over the car announcing we will arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes.  The two girls wake to the noise, looking visibly rested.  Keta stands and stretches, showing off a sliver of midriff. Anna stands as well but reaches for her bag, pulling robes down. 

“Where did you get those?” Rangiku asks and Anna looks her up and down.

“Didn’t you have robes in Japan?” she asks and Rangiku nods, about to speak but is cut off by Toushiro.

“Yes, but we didn’t bring them.  We didn’t think they would fit the dress code here.” He says and she nods shrugging.

“Well… I have a spare set for now.  But it would only fit you Toushiro.” She says and tugs the extra piece of cloth down.  Handing it to him he takes the robes and slips them on.  She looks and frowns, but Keta flicks a white wand with knots coating the wood at the robe

“ _Evanesco”_ The emblem of Hufflepuff disappears showing only black robes.  Keta hands off robes to Rangiku and I after preforming the same spell.

“What was that for?” I ask looking down at my blank robes and then to Keta’s silver and green robes.

“Houses.  Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.  You don’t have houses yet and Anna and I are have already been sorted.” She says and sits down to search her bag, pulling out a bag of red coated candies.  Placing one on her tongue she closes her mouth and looks to Anna.

“You ready?” She asks and Anna shrugs brushing her hair out before placing the comb in her bag.

“I guess.  Who do you think will be teaching DADA this year?” She asks causing Toushiro to pipe up. 

“DADA?” He asks curiosity getting the best of him.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The position was cursed 6 years ago, and no teacher has been able to hold it for longer than a year.” Anna answers and pulls out a slender wand, narrow and intricately carved.  Pointing it at the window she mutters a phrase in Latin, creating a mirror.  She fidgets with her robes and sighs as she pulls her hair this and that way. She’s actually quiet cute; tight pixie cut with fluffy bangs, slim body, athletic build.  She reminds me of Rukia. Keta smiles at her sister and stands grabbing the robes and tugging them to fit properly, and tightens the tie.

“Smile.  Term is starting.” She says and picks an invisible piece of lint off the robe. 

After a moment the train stops we step from the car catching the eye of Renji and Rukia. They step over to us, and Anna and Keta introduce themselves.  Renji won’t stop throwing glances her way, and he’s not hiding it.  She doesn’t appear to notice, thankfully.

“We have to go, but you guys will be with first years.  Hope to see you in classes.” Keta says and tugs her sister away.  We unfortunately have to infuse ourselves with the first years and follow a large man with a booming voice to boats that ferry us over the lake.  Toushiro clings to his seat the entire time.  Rangiku simply rubs her taicho’s back soothingly.  Once the boat reaches the pier, Toushiro clambers off dragging Rangiku behind him.  I throw a look at Renji and he shrugs.

Once we exit the boat we follow the giant man towards the castle and just like the first years we stare in awe.  The castle is huge and illuminated in a cool glow, with tall spires touching the sky.  We fall behind the first years as we enter the castle.  Once inside we follow the children up a set of steps to where an elderly woman in a tall witch’s hat introduces herself.

“I’m Professor McGonagall headmistress of Gryffindor house.  We look forward to spending the next 7 years with you.  In the next few moments you will be escorted into the great throne room and sorted in one of four house.  Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.” She eyes us ‘transfers’ before speaking again. “Once sorted you may sit with your new house mates. I hope you enjoy your first year here at Hogwarts.” She steps aside and the door opens letting us enter the main hall.  For the first time it hits me that we may not end up together this year.  I swallow tightly and follow behind into main hall and glance around quickly.  Candles float about our heads helping shroud the celling and a large bearded man stands up front holding a hat.  Byakuya sits at the head table beside a man with dirty hair and a hooked nose. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” The elderly man calls.  The entire room erupts into applause and cheers and I spot Anna and Keta on opposite sides of the hall. Keta sends a little wave my way and I smile back. “I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of this facility, but before we get onto the feast we will be sorting you into houses.  Your house becomes your family in your 7 years here.  Slytherin for the cunning. Gryffindor for the brave.  Hufflepuff for the loyal.  And Ravenclaw for the intelligent. Once you have been sorted you are free to join your new family.”  He clears his throat and calls out a name.

“Samuel Markington!” We watch as the fellow stumbles up the steps to a stool where he sits and a rugged hat is placed upon his head.  After a short moment the hat bellows out,

“Ravenclaw!”

The list continues before only we are left lingering behind. Dumbledore clears his throat once again.

“As you can see we have a handful of transfer students joining us this year from Japan.  We pray you students treat them well and welcome them into your houses.” He glances down at the list on his podium before calling out the first name. 

“Hitsugaya Toushiro!” The youngest of us takes a deep breath, obviously not enjoying the spotlight.  Marching up the stairs he sits himself onto the chair and before the hat even touches his head it shouts a house.

“Ravenclaw!”

We look to each other anxiety rising. 

“Abarai Renji!”

The hat settles on his head and he focuses intently on his fingernails.

“Hufflepuff!”

Two of us already in different houses.

“Kuchiki Rukia!”

The hat graces over her hair and shouts loudly.

“Gryffindor!”

Three houses.

“Matsumoto Rangiku!”

She strides confidently to the front of the stage and settles herself into the seat.

“Slytherin!”

Four houses.

“Kurosaki Ichigo!”

I’m the last.  I walk to the front of the room and settle myself onto the stool.  Dumbledore lowers the hat onto my head and a voice enters my head.

_“Ahh hello.  Another one of those Shinigami.  Don’t worry your secret is safe.  Now onto houses.  You’re loyal, like the Hufflepuffs, but you don’t value it as strongly as them.  You’re brave like the Gryffindor’s- What’s this a dark soul inside of you? He’s cunning and ambitious. You are part of him and he is part of you.  You may be like a Gryffindor but you very much like a Slytherin as well.  If I had to choose, I would say Slytherin but you’re choice is valued.  What do you choose Shinigami?”_

I close my eyes and breathe deeply. The thought barely crossed my mind before the hat shouts the house out. 

“Slytherin!”

I rub my thumb over my knuckles trying to ease my anxiety.  Was this right? I look to the large table and see Rangiku smiling at me grateful. I walk to her and sit down between her and Keta.  Keta smiles at me and Rangiku touches my fingers.  We squeeze hands quickly before pulling away and looking back to the front. 

I count myself lucky, at least I have a familiar face here.  Everyone else is alone here.  Keta taps my shoulder and motions me closer to her mouth.  I lean to her and she speaks softly.

“I know you’re upset you lost your friends, but don’t worry. I’ll show you somewhere you can meet.  Anna is telling Renji, and will make sure it spreads to the other two.” I breathe slowly and flick my gaze to Toushiro who is looking rather lost among the other students. 

He meets my eyes and raises eyebrows before a student with silvery blonde hair taps his shoulder and points him to the goblet in front of him.  I glance to the front of the hall then back to my plate as first years jump and shout as food fills the plates. 

“Take some.  It’s good.” Keta says and sets a slice of chicken on my plate.  I take a bite but don’t acknowledge the taste. 

I have a year ahead of me and I need to think how I will do it with a busty redhead who only thinks about liquor. 


	2. Two

Anna POV  


The feast ends and I’m concerned for the new students.  Being separated when I’m certain they are all from the same house back home.  It has to be hard being in a new place, but being alone is much worse.  I stand and look to the other prefect, Ernie.

“Come along first years!  It’s time to see our common room!”

The first years cling to their new friends as they stand, girls holding onto other girl’s hands and boys laughing about obscene things, like boys do.  I look to Renji and nudge him up.

“You too Abarai.” I tease and he grumbles tugging on the bandana across his forehead.  That has to be horridly uncomfortable.  Ernie nudges me in the arm and smirks as he passes. 

“Come on Prefect,” his voice is light and teasing.  I walk forward and fall in step beside Ernie. Leading the students from the great hall and down the corridor towards the kitchens.  One student speaks out.

“Is your hair dyed or are you a metaphorphagus?” they shout.  I turn and walk backwards brushing my bangs from my face.

“Natural actually.  Not sure how though.  Mum was blonde as you and my dad had dark brown hair.” I state looking at the young lad.

“Oh…” He says looking disappointed.

“Don’t worry lad.  You’ll learn a lot here.” Ernie chimes in.  The boy chimes up and I glance over to Renji. He meets my eyes and sends me a kind smile.  I smile back before turning around.

“Alright, so for starters if you’ve never been to Hogwarts you should know this.  The staircases move so please be careful, and ghosts roam around, but don’t worry they are harmless.  If a hall is off limits there is a reason-“

“Don’t overwhelm the poor souls Anna.” Ernie laughs nudging my shoulder.  I laugh and look over my shoulder.

“Sorry too much?” I state but the children, and Renji, are staring entranced in the information I’m giving them.  One raises her hand and speaks.

“Was Voldemort here-“

“Don’t speak that name.” Ernie interrupts.  I sneak a glance at him.  His lips are pressed tight.  “You might have heard a lot of rumors about Harry Potter last year, but let this be said.  He is a strong lad very brave and earning the right to the Gryffindor house.  But he-who-shall-not-be-named never set foot on this campus, and he never will.” His voice is tight and I speak next.

“It’s alright.  Hogwarts is shielded by the best magic, nothing can get past these barriers!” I call.  Ernie holds the doors to the kitchen open and I usher the first years close to a rack of barrels.  “Now here is the entrance to our common room.  Find the barrel two from the bottom and middle of the second row and tap out the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff to enter.  If you hit the wrong barrel, please clear a path,” I call and grab a long rod from the ground and poke a different barrel. “You will be soaked with vinegar. Make sure you have the right barrel.” I say watching the last of the sour smelling liquid trickle from the barrel. Ernie taps out the password on the proper barrel before the first years enter.  They file in slowly, Renji being the last to enter.  I watch as he ducks under the barrel and inches the few meters towards the common room.  Inside the common room is just as it was last year, warm and cozy.  Head of House, Madam Sprout, stands in the center of the common room smiling warmly with a tray of cookies and Hot Coco.

“Hello students!  Anna, Ernie thank you so much for leading the first years here.  Welcome yourselves to cookies and coco.” She smiles and greats each student warmly reminding me of my mum.  I settle into one of the plush armchairs and sip a coco watching the new students run around the common room, studying the plants decorating the area.  Madam Sprout loves sitting in the common room on lazy Saturday afternoons going over information for quizzes. 

I’m pulled from my thoughts by a red head sitting across from me on a different sofa.  I meet eyes with Renji and he smirks.

“Hey,” He says as I place my cup down.

“Hey,” I reply tucking my feet under me.  “I didn’t see you on the train with the other transfers.  Are you from a different school than them?” I ask and he laughs softly running his hands over his arms.  I catch a glimpse of black tribal tattoos.

“No we all came from the same school.  I guess you could say I was a prefect there. I knew Ku- Professor Kuchiki there and he wanted to meet before classes began.” He says and I nod. He meets me eyes and smirks. “Listen I know I’m technically a ‘first year’ but is there any chance I can get out of here and meet the other transfers.” He asks shyly.  I laugh and nod motioning him closer.

“After the first years are settled in I’ll see if I can find some students from other houses to get your friends out.  Keta will take care of Rangiku and Ichigo.” I say kindly.  Renji smiles at me.  “In the meantime, get settled in.  I’m afraid the boys are worse than girls when it comes to their beds.” I tease and stand clearing my throat.

“Alright!  If any of the girls want to see their sleeping quarters I’ll be taking them now!  Ernie will be taking the boys in the next few minutes!” I call and wink at Renji. “First hall on the right, and sixth door down.” I say.  I turn back and take the five girls with me towards their dormitories. The crawl through the barrel shaped entrance and one girl makes a comment about Hobbits.  I laugh and look back to the girl to see her embarrassed but I smile and shake my head.

“I haven’t heard that one before but I guess you’re right.” I look down the hall and see one of the girls a year bellow me laughing with friends. I turn my attention back to the new girls. “Okay, so here is your dormitory.” I push the door open and the girls gasp excited.  The five girls run inside and look around the cozy dorm.  Five beds are arranged in a circle with a fireplace tucked into the wall.  Gold quilts with back accents are made up on each bed, and their new house robes are set neatly on their beds.  A table is in the center of the room adorned with a diamond chess set. 

“You girls feel free to get situated.” I say then turn to leave but stop myself.  First years are always anxious.  New place, new friends, and on the brink of growing up. I turn and hold my hands together in front of me. “Uh… girls.  Do you mind listening in for a moment?” I call.  The girls perk up and look towards me before I smile and motion for them to sit. I lean on the table before I speak.

“I know how weird some of this may be, regardless of your lifestyle.  I’m from a home that’s split with muggles and witches, and coming to Hogwarts was weird for me… I guess I’m trying to say if you need anything during you’re time here, don’t be afraid to come get me or any of the other prefects.  Even the Slytherin Head Girl would take good care of you.” I say and stand. “You all have a good night and breakfast is served tomorrow morning at 7:30 am.  Classes start at 9 tomorrow.  Don’t forget to wear your house colors with pride.” I take a deep breathe before pushing off the table. 

“Ms. Annie!” One of the girls shouts making me laugh.  I glance back and she’s standing with her arms behind her back.

“Yes?” I ask and she kicks the floor with her shoes. 

“Uhm, well… thank you.” She says and I smile.

“You’re welcome.” I say and exit the dorm.  Turning down the hall to six year dorms I push the door open and see my bed for the next months.  Toeing my shoes off I throw my body back onto the plush comforter.  “Jesus, I missed this place.” I say to no one.  I hear and laugh and look towards the door seeing Renji standing there.  I roll onto my stomach and meet his eyes.

“What are you doing here, these are the girls dormitories?” I ask and he rubs the back of his neck.

“My friends,” He says and I sit up quickly.

“Oh yeah sorry.  Let me change and I’ll be right out.” I say and he closes the door.  I slip my robes off quickly, and neatly hang them in my tiny wardrobe.  Trading slacks for jeans, I tug a tee over my head and slip shoes on my feet before pushing the door open. “Let’s go.” I say pocketing my wand.  I lead the way from the dormitories to the common room.  Ernie calls out as I move to the door.

“Where are you going? Prefects shouldn’t leave the common room on the first night.” He states and I throw a glance to Abarai.

“He wants to get a look around the castle. I’ll be back before curfew I promise!” I call back and Ernie sighs.

“Say hi to the house elves for me!” He calls and I wave back to him.  Holding the barrel open for Renji he exits.  I lead the way to the top tiers of the castle, hoping I’m going towards Gryffindor.  I don’t normally come this way but I’m hoping I can get a Gryffindor to help.  I march the staircase and catch an eye of a young Gryffindor. 

“Hey!  Can I get some help?” I call and the lad stops and turns. “Could you go get Kuchiki Rukia from the common room?”  The lad looks me up and down.

“Aren’t you a Hufflepuff?” He asks.  I nod and stand straight.

“Yes but that’s-“

“Why should I do what you want?  Hufflepuff doesn’t ever produce anything good-“

“Mathew Sturnbill.  What were you saying about Hufflepuff?” Professor McGonagall shows herself.

“Nothing Professor.” McGonagall narrows her eyes.

“Hufflepuffs are not much different than you and I.  They are brave, ambitious, and smart. But above all they are kind.  Something you are not.  Ten points from Gryffindor.”

“Profes-“

“Twenty.  Another sound from you and it will be Thirty. Now onto the common room.” Mathew stomps off and I rub my arms before crossing them.

“Sorry about that Professor.” I speak softly.  I know Hufflepuff is the butt end of most jokes, but that doesn’t help when students outright attack us. 

“Don’t apologize. I’ve been dying to set the boy straight.  He has something against every house.” She folds her hands gracefully before speaking again. “But what are you doing on your way to Gryffindor? Don’t you have first years to oversee?” She asks and I quickly point to Renji. 

“Sorry Professor but trust me they are in the dorms.  Abarai wanted to see the Castle and asked if we could possible find the other transfer students before the night ended.” I state anxiously praying she doesn’t take points from us. 

McGonagall looks at me from down her nose and speaks. 

“I trust you understand the importance of first years mingling with housemates…” I swallow tightly prepared for the points to fall from our house. “But I understand the yearning of your friend.  I will see to it that we are able to connect the transfer students before the end of the day.  I trust you and your sister will find a place for them to meet.” She says winking a crystal eye at me.  I smile catching her hint. 

The Room of Requirement. 

Keta found it in the first week our first year but since year three we haven’t touched it.

“Of course Professor!  I’ll see to it right away!” I turn and run up the stairs to the seventh floor.

“Ms. Maylira!” I turn and peer over the stair case.

“Yes Professor?” I ask as Renji peeks over the edge as well.

“Please do keep Mr. Abarai out of trouble. I would hate to take away points from Hufflepuff.” She smiles at us before we run off. 

“Where are we going?” Renji asks and I smile at him.

“A special place. I haven’t been there in years.” I say and turn the corner spotting Keta standing in front of a familiar blank wall.

“Keta!” I call and she smiles brightly, still dressed in her house robes.

“Well if it isn’t the perfect prefect.  I didn’t think you would come.” She teases and I roll my eyes.

“I couldn’t not help the lad.” I say and she rolls her eyes a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

“Hufflepuff.” She simply states before turning to Ichigo. “You should know something though.  If anyone sees you hanging out with Rukia, it won’t be good.  Gryffindor and Slytherin don’t exactly get along.” She says softly. “I’m sorry for that.”

“Does that mean I won’t be able to see Toushiro?” Rangiku asks softly.

“No you-“

“You think Slytherin is such a bad house when really they are just as smart as us.” Luna Lovegood steps into the corridor with Toushiro following her. “There’s nothing inherently wrong with being ambitious.  It’s when you are consumed with that ambition it hurts you.” She smiles at Keta and glances off to her left.

“Oh look.  Nargels.” I laugh kindly at her.

“It’s good to see you Luna.”

“You too Anna.  Isn’t this the Room of Requirement? I thought Professor Umbridge destroyed the room after she became headmaster and discovered Dumbledore’s Army.” She states looking between the bare wall and us.

“Technically yes. But the Room of Requirement becomes whatever the person needs.” Harry Potter steps from the opposite hallway with Rukia while Ron and Hermione trail behind. Ron sheepishly waves at me and blushes until Hermione elbows him in the ribs.  I laugh quietly and look to Keta who smirks.

“Ahh there you are.” Dumbledore and the heads of each house appear at the end of the hallway.  They walk quickly towards us. “Because the school of Wizardry in Japan is rather small, these students were all in the same house. We wish to be as accommodating as possible for all our students as possible.  That is why the heads of houses and I have agreed that the students here tonight, as well as other prefects,” Keta glares at the ground with that. “Are allowed to use the Room of Requirement for this school year, only for the benefit of our new students.” Dumbledore then smiles at me.  “If you would like to do the pleasure Ms. Maylira.” I nod and step forward, placing myself in front of the wall. 

My eyes close and I breathe deep before focusing on what we truly need.  A room for community.  Where we all can mingle and laugh without houses separating us.  It would be cozy, like Hufflepuff. Warm, like Gryffindor.  Grand, like Slytherin.  And airy, like Ravenclaw.  I feel the ground shake under my feet and opening my eyes to spot a door forming on the wall.  I glance back to Madam Sprout and she’s nodding proud. 

I move my eyes to Dumbledore and he nods motioning to the door. Stepping forward I push on the carved wood of the door and it slowly swings open.  Stepping inside I smile and laugh happy.

“Keta look at this!”

She walks into the room and smiles cheering.

“This is so awesome!” Everyone including the heads of house filter in slowly taking in the area.

Plush seating in every house color encircle a fireplace.  Mirrors line one of the floor to ceiling walls making the room feel larger than it is.  In the center a chandelier hangs reflecting light across the room, and plants decorate most surfaces. 

Somehow the décor works together.  It feels like a happy place.  Ron whistles catching sight of the fridge and oak island for food. 

“This definitely came from Hufflepuff.  You guys know how to eat over there.” He calls.  Hermione sighs.

“Ronald! You just ate!” I look to the exchange students and see them congregated together on the couches talking and laughing in Japanese.  I catch drifts of their conversation but don’t pay much attention to it.

“Of course Potter is here.  Not even a prefect and still getting benefits are we Potter?” Draco Malfoy calls.  The other prefects file in as well.

“Mr. Malfoy. Enough.” Snape speaks lowly.  A few students meet eyes surprised.  Snape hardly reprimands his own students. He clears his throat watching the students with beady eyes.  Professor Kuchiki stands near the back hands crossed and closely watching everyone. 

“Students.  I want to make this clear.” Dumbledore starts as I settle into a yellow and black chair.  I meet eyes with Ernie who shrugs before adjusting his prefect badge. “This room is going to be under tight scrutiny after last year’s mishap. If any students who are not currently present are found in the room, they will be punished.  Transfer students are allowed to use the room whenever they need, but do so with caution.” He softly smacks his lips and rubs his beard before speaking again. “I will be turning in for the night.  If there are any foreseeable issues take them to your head of house first.” He states before turning and leaving the room.  I catch sight of his hand, which now holds a ring, but the skin is black surrounding it.  I can’t help but wonder if the ring is made of a bad metal or if something horrible is happening. 

“Anna,” Ernie speaks catching my attention. “I know Abarai just got here but I think it’s time we turned in for the night.” He says and stands.  I nod and look to the floor. 

“Yeah, you’re right.  I’ll be in soon my family asked that I let them know I made it Hogwarts safe.” I state catching Keta’s eye but focus back on Ernie.  He nods and taps Abarai’s shoulder before engaging with him.  I stand and move to leave the room.  Exiting I shut the door and pull my wand out casting a patronus.  I whisper my message to Ggio and Darin before sending the little hedgehog on its way.  Hearing the door open behind me Ernie and Abarai leave.

“You coming back?” He asks and I nod after pocketing my wand.

We fall into an easy pace and I swallow down nerves about this year. Everything will be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed but I want to get to know my readers better! In the comments tell me what house you are in! I'm a Hufflepuff like Anna here and Nymphadora Tonks, and Cedric Digory!   
> Hope you are having a good day, night, week, wherever you are!  
> xx Maddi


End file.
